


Почему процесса Кайло Рена не будет

by alikssepia



Series: Reylo meta [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Meta, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikssepia/pseuds/alikssepia
Summary: Спекуляция о событиях 8 и 9 эпизодов. Автор предполагает, что раскаявшегося Кайло Рена (Бена Соло) ждёт суд более серьёзный, чем открытое общественное разбирательство.Статья написана для Зимней фандомной битвы на diary.ru в начале февраля 2017 года, до выхода книги Чака Вендига "Последствия: Конец Империи".Мои благодарности участникам Рейло-команды, помогавшим комментариями, рассуждениями и советами.





	

**ПРЕСТУПЛЕНИЯ: СУДИТЬ ИЛИ НЕ СУДИТЬ**

Одна из распространённых тем для обсуждений в рамках рейло-сообщества — судьба вернувшегося к свету Кайло Рена / Бена Соло. Рейлошники в целом, при всех попытках найти хоть Rey of light в тёмной истории Рена, прекрасно отдают себе отчёт в том, что Кайло — преступник, убийца. Большинство сторонников идеи, что персонаж пойдёт по пути искупления, ожидают героического поступка, который Кайло Рен совершит в 8 или 9 эпизоде и который проложит ему путь назад на Светлую сторону. Ждут, например, что он спасёт Рей от неминуемой гибели и/или убьёт Сноука.

Интересно, что подобный сюжет не исключает фанона о том, что после этого Кайло Рена всё равно будут судить и даже, быть может, приговорят к смерти. Свидетельство тому — драматичные фики (["Пока не вспыхнул меч"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10405758/chapters/22977792)) и арты на тему (["Ночь перед казнью"](http://dearmisskitty.tumblr.com/post/149952167257/rey-visits-kylos-jail-cell-in-the-night-before)).

Между тем не ясно, откуда вообще пошёл этот фанон. Мы встречались с судебной темой в расширенной вселенной "Звёздных войн" и новом каноне; из последнего — в книге "Bloodline" Клаудии Грэй, где суд и суровый приговор ожидают друга Леи, сенатора-центриста Рансольма Кастерфо. Однако **в фильмах** форс-юзеров не судили ни разу — разве что разбирали на совете джедаев их поведение, моральные качества и перспективы. За резню в деревне тускенских рейдеров никто Энакина Скайуокера не порицал — ни в совете, ни в Сенате.

Либо законы в Далёкой-далёкой галактике иные, чем на Земле, либо "форс-юзеров не судят" из соображений кинематографичности. Это переводит проблему преступлений Кайло Рена из плоскости законов в плоскость этики, которой в фильмах "Звёздные войны" традиционно уделяется много внимания. Бену Соло предстоит вымолить прощение у самых близких ему людей: матери, Чубакки и Рей (которая, по верованиям рейлошников, будет ему к тому моменту дорога), а также выяснить отношения с Финном.

**МАСКА: СРЫВАТЬ ИЛИ НЕ СРЫВАТЬ**

Не все, но многие в рейло-фандоме ожидают, что развитие Кайло Рена будет зеркальным отображением пути Энакина Скайуокера: вместо падения во тьму — возвращение к свету. При этом они понимают, что даже искупивший свою вину Кайло вряд ли будет пользоваться большим доверием в галактике после ужасающей славы, которую он снискал.

И тут начинается интересное. Знает ли галактика, что Кайло Рен и Бен Соло — один и тот же человек? Одна подписчица Пабло Идальго, хранителя мифологии "Звёздных войн", задала ему в "Твиттере" вопрос:

> _В.: Как Хан и Лея объяснили исчезновение своего сына? Если мало кто знает, что он стал Кайло Реном, неужели никто не озадачился?  
>  О.: Он пропал из поля зрения. Кое с кем ещё, кто также исчез._

Очевидно, что Пабло намекает на Люка Скайуокера. Бен Соло сгинул одновременно с Люком, поэтому никто не удивился и не связал это с появлением Кайло Рена. История Энакина Скайуокера и правда повторяется.

Давайте посмотрим, кому из живых героев "Пробуждения Силы" известна истинная личность Кайло Рена. О его происхождении знают несколько человек в Сопротивлении (Лея, Чубакка, Финн, Рей) и вряд ли больше в Первом Порядке — по принципу симметрии, которой наполнен фильм.

В иллюстрированном словаре фильма "Пробуждение Силы" [говорится](http://www.geek.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/FullSizeRender-4-590x795.jpg), что, по распоряжению Сноука, настоящее имя Кайло Рена запрещено упоминать в рядах Первого Порядка. Возможны разные версии того, зачем ему этот запрет: от эффекта таинственности до "туза в рукаве", однако самое очевидное объяснение дал в сцене на мосту сам Кайло Рен: "[Бен Соло] был слаб и глуп, как его отец". Эта идея, явно почерпнутая Реном у Сноука, говорит о том, что Сноуку не нужно, чтобы личность Бена Соло, задавленная личностью Кайло Рена, вернулась. Запрет служит тому, чтобы ученик Верховного лидера перестал мыслить о себе как о человеке со светлым прошлым, с привязанностями, с домом. Кому адресован запрет? Вероятно, тем немногим, кто мог быть свидетелем превращения Бена Соло в Кайло Рена: Хаксу, рыцарям Рен и, возможно, кому-то ещё из офицерского состава.

Поскольку путь Кайло Рена назад к Свету неизбежно будет пролегать через противостояние со Сноуком, есть вероятность, что к моменту, когда встанет вопрос о судьбе блудного сына, тёмных, кому известно происхождение Кайло Рена, уже не останется. О том, что Кайло Рен и Бен Соло — один и тот же человек, будут знать лишь Лея, Чубакка, Финн и Рей.

Когда Бен вернётся, перед каждым, кому известно его прошлое, встанет моральный выбор: выдавать его или не выдавать. На одной чаше весов — прощение, на другой — стремление к справедливости.

**РАСКАЯВШИЙСЯ: ПРОЩАТЬ ИЛИ НЕ ПРОЩАТЬ**

Поскольку "Звёздные войны" — волшебная сказка, сюжет стремится к тому, чтобы зло было наказано, а добро восторжествовало. А что делать со злодеем, который перешёл на сторону добра? Накажешь его — другим злодеям неповадно будет: переходи или не переходи на светлую сторону — всё одно сгинешь. Неудачный урок, чтобы преподносить его современному зрителю, который зачастую симпатизирует "сложным" злодеям и ассоциирует себя с ними! Проблеск света в тёмной душе не поддержишь справедливостью — только милосердием. Вопрос только в том, насколько готовы к милосердию герои, которым предстоит простить (или не простить?) Кайло Рена.

**Лея**

Лея Органа, мать Бена Соло, ждёт его назад, чувствует в нём свет и, конечно, простить готова.

>   
>  “Так вот что ты думаешь? Что я не хочу напоминаний о нём, что я хочу о нём забыть? _Я хочу, чтобы он вернулся._ [...] Нет ничего невозможного, Хан. Даже теперь”.
> 
> "Пробуждение Силы", Алан Дин Фостер.

У некоторых возникли сомнения, что Лея останется при своём мнении после убийства Реном Хана Соло, — и, конечно, теперь Кайло придётся как следует вымаливать прощение. Но что останется Лее, если она отвернётся от своего вернувшегося домой сына? Кто верит, что создатели новой трилогии уготовили Лее на закате жизни добровольное одиночество и тяжесть на душе? Кто верит, что сообщением зрителям станет: даже мать не простит раскаявшегося преступника? 

**Рей**

Рейло как явление сиквельной трилогии до сих пор вызывает усмешку у того, кто ~~смотрел другой фильм~~ не уловил тех посланий создателей "Пробуждения Силы", на которые залипли рейлошники. Если повествовательные намёки не всем очевидны, обратимся к интересному комментарию Кэрри Фишер. На [комик-коне Wizard World](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TurIhh-i_Gg) в Чикаго, который проходил с 18 по 21 августа 2016 года, поклонница задала вопрос Кэрри: "Я всё думаю о новых представителях Тёмной стороны, помимо Кайло Рена: Хаксе и Фазме. Будь они на Светлой стороне, с кем бы они дружили? Потому что я думаю, что, по крайней мере, Рей и Фазма..." (около 48:00). 

> Отвечая, Кэрри неожиданно затрагивает тему прощения: "Рей очень великодушна, и она бы, вероятно..." — потом вдруг обрывает себя и продолжает словно бы о другом: "Никто бы не захотел дружить с моим сыном, потому что он настоящий засранец". Заметьте, именно в направлении Кайло Рена идут мысли Кэрри сразу после слов о великодушии (в оригинале она использует слово "forgiving" — однокоренное с "прощать"). Откуда в голове Кэрри могла всплыть тема прощения? Зачем Рей прощать кого-то из ранее упомянутых тёмных? Ни с Фазмой, ни с Хаксом она не пересекалась. Если в этой трилогии ей и предстоит простить кого, то это Кайло Рена, чьи методы ухаживания... оставляют желать лучшего.

>   
>  _^^^ "Всё ещё хочешь убить меня?", автор —[adahlen-art](http://adahlen-art.tumblr.com)_

А что она дружить с ним не захочет — и ладно. У нас непритязательный вкус, нам вполне достаточно их взаимной любви.

**Финн**

Повод для Финна простить Кайло Рена лежит на поверхности. Первое, что сделал Кайло для Финна, когда они впервые пересеклись — не выдал. Заметьте: Кайло немедленно назвал позывной предателя ФН-2187, когда о том зашла речь после побега По с "Добивающего". Из этого можно заключить, что за секунду, что длился обмен взглядами с Финном, Кайло успел выяснить о нём многое — наверняка и нежелание выполнять жестокие приказы. 

> Одна из монтажёров "Пробуждения Силы" Мэри Джо Марки [рассказала в интервью изданию The Hollywood reporter](http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/behind-screen/star-wars-force-awakens-editors-852465): сцена, в которой Кайло признаётся дедушкиному шлему, что его тянет к Свету, изначально должна была идти следом за сценой гибели джаккуской деревни. Этим выстраивался логический мостик: Кайло не выдал Финна, потому что Кайло и самого тянет к Свету. Позже сцену перенесли в середину фильма, где Рен переживает из-за нежелания убивать отца. Но с этим знанием очевидно: Кайло пощадил Финна, потому что испытал сочувствие или близкое к этому доброе чувство. При всей злости, которую должен теперь испытывать Финн при мысли о Рене, вряд ли он забудет их самую первую встречу, когда тот его не выдал. 

**Чубакка**

В фанонах "дядя Чуи" часто выступает чуть ли не нянькой юного Бена, а полное имя последнего, по мнению некоторых, звучит как Бенджамин Чубакка Органа-Соло. Поэтому, мол, рука вуки дрогнула: вместо того, чтобы направить выстрел арбалета Кайло Рену в голову после убийства Хана, Чубакка смог выстрелить ему только в бок.

Однако если изучить [новый канон](http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A7%D1%83%D0%B1%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%BA%D0%B0/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BD), и в частности, роман ["Последствия: Долг жизни"](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Aftermath:_Life_Debt) Чака Вендига (июль 2016), то выясняется, что Чубакка и Бен Соло, вероятно, даже не были знакомы. Пока Лея была беременна, Хан Соло и Чубакка участвовали в освобождении Кашиика, после чего вуки остался жить на родной планете со своей семьёй. Воссоединились Хан и Чуи лишь после того, как Бен стал Кайло Реном. Из того, что нам сейчас известно, складывается впечатление, что Чубакка и Кайло (Бен) знают друг о друге только по чужим рассказам. Поэтому выстрел в Кайло Рена можно трактовать и совершенно иначе: Чуи не питает к сыну старого друга нежных чувств и яростно атакует его. А что целил не в голову — ну так в живот легче попасть, Чубакка всегда стрелял в живот.

Выход заключительной книги трилогии "Последствия" ожидается 21 февраля 2017 года. Фаны предполагают, что она раскроет новые подробности о первых месяцах или даже годах жизни Бена и что удастся узнать хоть что-то об отношениях Чуи и младшего Соло. Пока прогнозировать, как отреагирует Чубакка на возвращение Бена Соло на Светлую сторону, сложно.

**ПРОСТИТЬ СЕБЯ**

В дискуссиях о преступлениях Кайло Рена часто звучит фраза "расстрел мирной деревни", когда речь заходит о гибели поселения Туанул на Джакку. Однако в фильме и новеллизации подчёркивается, что мы — свидетели не бойни, не резни, а сражения, пусть силы и не равны. Идёт война. Кайло Рен выступает в роли воина, уверенного, что борется за правое дело. Даже его костюм напоминает нашему подсознанию о крестоносцах — рыцарях, сражавшихся за святые идеалы, но не славившихся святостью.

> "Когда [рьяные фанатики] считают, что их действия морально оправданны, это делает их опасными и непредсказуемыми. Нет предела, до которого они не были бы готовы дойти, чтобы достичь цели. Я никогда не мыслил этого героя злодеем".
> 
> Адам Драйвер. Журнал [Empire, январь 2016 года](https://archive.org/stream/Empire_January_2016/Empire_January_2016_djvu.txt)

Кайло Рен будет не просто возвращаться к Свету, он будет возвращаться с войны. 

Существует распространённое в современной западной цивилизации представление о войне, которое не подтверждается опытом вернувшихся к мирной жизни ветеранов: если ты убиваешь на праведной войне, это якобы не ложится тяжким грузом на твою совесть. Однако американская статистика, которую легко найти в сети и о которой их СМИ открыто пишут, сообщает, что в 2013 году в среднем 22 ветерана ежедневно (!) кончали жизнь самоубийством. Один из ветеранов, Тимоти Кьюдо, в январе 2013 года написал [статью в газету Washington Post](https://www.washingtonpost.com/opinions/i-killed-people-in-afghanistan-was-i-right-or-wrong/2013/01/25/c0b0d5a6-60ff-11e2-b05a-605528f6b712_story.html?utm_term=.91beb53e609e), где поделился тем, что не давало его душе покоя: 

> Из Афганистана я вернулся другим человеком. Мой характер остался прежним или, по крайней мере, близким к тому, но я больше не был "хорошим" человеком, которым я себя некогда считал. Ничто не может это изменить; невозможно забыть, что случилось, а единственные люди, которые могут простить меня, мертвы.

Кьюдо покончил с собой спустя месяц после выхода этой статьи. 

После того как Кайло получит (или не получит?) прощение своих близких, его самым строгим судьёй будет он сам. Решение о том, как дальше жить (или не жить?), будет принимать он, а не суд Новой Республики и не товарищеский суд. Но учитывая, что "Звёздные войны" — это всё же волшебная сказка, а не военная драма, необходимо будет предложить зрителям, особенно юным, понятную мораль и ясный образец поведения. Натворил дел? Раскаялся? Исправить невозможно? Оставляй прошлое позади — иди в мир, помогай людям, неси добро. Согласно распространённому фанону, который разделяет и автор этих строк, Бен Соло, если к концу 9 эпизода останется жив, уйдёт в добровольное изгнание. Здесь его и выручит то, что в большой галактике никто не будет знать, что в прошлом он был Кайло Реном.

Такой финал позволит создателям сиквельной трилогии исследовать вопрос, на который не ответила история Дарта Вейдера: может ли остаться жить сбившийся с пути человек, который может и хочет вернуться?

**ЧТО БУДЕТ**

Подытоживая, кратко сформулирую свои предсказания событий 8 и 9 эпизодов.

1\. Кайло ~~и Рей поцелуются в 8 эпизоде~~ совершит подвиг, который проложит ему путь на Светлую сторону.  
2\. О том что Бен Соло был Кайло Реном, будет знать всего горстка человек.  
3\. Они не расскажут об этом никому вне своего круга.  
4\. Суда над Кайло Реном не будет.  
5\. Свою дальнейшую судьбу изберёт он сам, и это будет изгнание с целью творить добро.


End file.
